The First Years
by RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook
Summary: A collection of short stories, letters, and other things from the next generations first year at Hogwarts! Includes the Weasly-Potter clan and other kids. ON HIATUS, WILL COME BACK AS A REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

**So, this story is basically a collection of short stories, letters, and other stuff from the next generation's first years at Hogwarts.**

**Since all the Harry Potter fanfics I've read have this- Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.  
**

**Since James is the first son of Harry Potter, I'm going to start with him.  
**

**Enjoy! (Please read and review as well)**

* * *

The Sorting Hat

James was feeling extremely nervous. It was almost time to be Sorted. And he was feeling a lot of pressure.

At home and in front of others, he put on an air of coolness. When asked what house he wanted to be in, he would say he didn't care, that none of the houses were good enough for James Sirius Potter. But in truth, he was actually extremely worried. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor, like his dad and mum? Would they disown him? Uncle Ron had joked about it, but what if he really meant it? He just had to be in Gryffyndor. Gryffndor, where the brave dwell at heart! But was he brave enough? Did he have what it took? What if the Sorting Hat didn't think he worthy enough? What if he got into Hufflepuff, surrounded by a bunch of airheads? Or worse, what if the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin? Did that mean that he was evil? Gosh, there were so many "what ifs".

"Potter, James!" Professor Mcgonagall sharp voice brought him back to reality. Slowly, dreading it, he walked up to the Sorting Hat. And then he put it on. As the hat covered his view of the Great Hall, it began to whisper to him.

_"Hmmm... You're Harry's son. I remember Sorting him. My, that was a difficult choice. But in the end, I put him in Gryffindor."_

James remebered that story. His dad had told him that he chose what House to be in. The moral of the story was that choices are what make a person, not their talents. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to choose. What if the house he chose wasn't the right one to be in?  
What if he had a terrible time at Hogwarts?

_"My, what a conflicted mind... Let me think..."_

James could have sworn he heard the Hat chuckle. Was it purposely dragging out the moment to torture him?

_"Well, like father like son, I know what House your for, considering your talents, better_ be... GRYFFINDOR!"

James breathed a sigh of relief, and walked down the steps, and plopped down onto a chair at the Gryffindor table next to Teddy Lupin. They listened to the other Sortings, and then Professor Mcgonagall's annoucements ("The Forbidden Forest is most definently forbidden, of course, you must obey the rules of this school, do not use magic in the corridors, and blah, blah, blah") And then, finally: "Let the feast begin!"

Teddy looked at James. "Nice job. You took so long, I thought you might never be Sorted!"

But James didn't hear. His worries now gone, he was too busy stuffing himself with food.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first story. It wasn't that great (the whole rhyme the Hat said to James makes me cringe, and there were other things too), but I hoped you liked it! More to come soon!**

**I will try to update at least 2-3 times a week. In the meanwhile, you can give me ideas to write about in this story if you want.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: First Letter

**So this is the second chapter of my story. It's a letter from James to his family at home, basically a short overview of his first week at Hogwarts and his impressions of it. Like I said, it's a very broad summary of his first week. I'll probably write short stories for some more specific events.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Dear Mum, Dad, Albus, and Lily,

The first week of Hogwarts is over! I noticed that I didn't get any letters. Frankly, I'm disappointed. I thought you like your oldest son better than that (oldest brother if Albus or Lily is reading this). Anyway, I thought that since you were too lazy to write me a letter, I should! Totally out of character, I know.

Let's talk about my week, shall we? First of all, I got Sorted into Gryffindor! Hurrah! And the common room is _so_ cool! There's this huge fireplace with awesome chairs and the boys dormitory has a really comfy bed. There are all these 6th and 7th years who think they're _so _much better than us, making them get out of chairs and everything. But the first time it happened to me, I was like, "You know who I am? I'm Harry Potter's son. That's right. The one who vanquished The Dark Lord and made your lives a better place today." I haven't been kicked out of a chair since.

Hagrid is really nice, although his rock cakes literally are like rocks. (Didn't you have tea with Hagrid when you went to Hogwarts? Why didn't you warn me?) He introduced me to Fang, who is looks really tough, but is actually kind of a wimp. Hagrid asked me about how school was, and did Peeves bother me, and how was my dad doing, that stuff. I told him that school was boring, Peeves threw a chalk eraser at me everyday so far at precisely 9:45 am, and that my dad was most likely fine, although he might have had a serious accident in the week that I was here.

All of my teachers are okay. Neville, I mean, Professor Longbottom (I still can't wrap my head around the fact that here I have to be respectful to him and stuff. I mean, this is the guy who let me do the most hilarious things to him when he comes over to our house. But on the day of my first Herbology lesson, I asked him whether his parents dropped him on his head when he was born, and he took ten points off of Gryffindor! Can you believe that?) is really nice and is a great teacher. Professor Binns is an absolute bore. Headmistress Mcgonagall seems okay, although she looks very strict. The other teachers are just okay.

Anyway, hope you guys had a nice week. To Albus and Lily: Ha! I'm at Hogwarts and you're not!

Love,

James

P.S If you get a letter from Hogwarts involving something about blowing up a toilet seat, please throw it in the fire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! More to come soon! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploding Toilets

**This is a about the exploding toilets incident mentioned in the chapter before. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Although I wish I do. Sigh.**

* * *

Exploding Toilets

"Shh!" James told Fred, who was giggling manically.

"Sorry, it's just that it's such an awesome idea! Blowing up toilet seats…."

"Technically," James reminded him, "we didn't invent the idea. Great Aunt Molly did. Uncle George said that on his third year at Hogwarts, Great Aunt Molly told him and Fred not to blow up toilet seats. Apparently, he never got around to doing it, so we'll finish the deed that he meant to do, but never did. Now shush!" He crept around to the boys bathroom.

"James, you do realize that we have every reason to go to the boys bathroom, and that there's no need to sneak around, and that it's just gonna make people more suspicious, right?"

James slowly turned around. "I knew that…. It was just… part of the plan. Yeah! That's it! We were supposed to make people suspicious…"

Fred scoffed at him. "Oh really? Is that why you're suddenly walking around normally? James, you really should've left me to plan out this prank. After all, my dad _is _ the famous George Weasly, master of pranks. And I was named after his twin brother, also one of the greatest pranksters ever."

"Oh yeah? Well my granddad is James Potter, leader of the Marauders, the _ultimate_ pranking group. I was named after him, and my middle name is Sirius. Ever heard of him? He was the second greatest pranksters ever, next to my granddad. So my pranking heritage out rules yours." He began to walk to the bathroom again with Fred behind him, rolling his eyes.

James stared at the Hogwarts toilet seat, flipping through his copy of _The Standard Book of Spell: Grade One_. "I can't believe you thought out this huge elaborate thing, and you don't even know what spell to use!" Fred exclaimed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"A prankster should be well prepared."

"Again, shut up." So Fred stared around the room, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Aha! This should do the trick." James looked at the book slowly saying the words in the book. "Do..not….use…this….spell….without…..teachers…..supervision….extremely….dangerous. Well that sounds great!" He slowly said the spell. "_Reducto!"_ A bean of light shot out from James's wand. "Oops," he said as the wall and pipes exploded, spewing out water.

"Dude, you could have killed me!" shouted Fred, whom the spell had missed by inches.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now onto the toilets. He raised his arm, about to say _Reducto! _when Professor Longbottom came in.

"What is this ruckus you're making up here!" he looked around, and his eyes fell on James and Fred, looking very scared at the rather angry Professor towering above them.

"This didn't work out too well, did it?" James whispered to Fred.

"No, it did not!" Fred angrily whispered back to James.

Professor Longbottom sighed. "I'm not actually surprised. I was wondering how long it would be before Harry's son caused trouble. In fact, the teachers have been betting on it."

James's ears burned. Was Neville (he knew him too well to think of him as Professor) telling the truth? Most likely he was.

"Come to my office both of you," Professor Longbottom said with a sigh.

So both boys trudged along behind him, not feeling regret at all, instead wondering how to improve their plans so that teachers wouldn't find out.

* * *

**And that's the end of the third story. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Letter Full of Comments

**Yeah, I haven't updated in ages... But, I have an excuse! Have you ever heard of writers block? I've probably had the opposite. Too many ideas for fanfics have spun in my head... So, I've written opening for each one of them. So expect new fanfics from me soon! Oh, and on a different note... I really am extremely grateful for all the favorites and alerts I've been getting, but I would like it if more people reviewed this story. It would give me more motive to update faster... Am I bribing you? I guess I am. Eh. Enjoy the next chapter in this story! Oh, and another thing! I changed my penname to: RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook. Yeah, Ravenclaw is my house! At least on Pottermore. It's also the house with the least people, which is why we can't win the House Cup. Sympathies, anyone? No? Sigh. **

* * *

Dear James and Fred,

_This is Harry talking. Yeah, about your incident about the toilets-_

It was brilliant! Just brilliant! Your really taking off after your dad Freddie! I'm so proud.

_George! You do realize that we have to tell our sons that what they did was wrong. Remember the deal? _

Oh, do you really believe that Ginny and Angelina are gonna send them Howlers. I've lived longer than you, Harry. Women are always saying empty threats._  
_

_You're only two years older than me..._

Two more years than you had to understand the female mind..._  
_

_..._

Just a piece of advice Fred. You probably got off easy, being a first year and all. You have to be more careful with your pranks. When you get to second year, you won't get off so easy. _  
_

_George! This is the stuff we're supposed to stop them from doing! Do you want to have our sons get a detention once a day for the rest of their lives?  
_

It wouldn't be for the rest of their lives... Only 7 years..._  
_

_George! You're impossible!_

You sound like a Angelina. You sure you're not my wife in disguise?_  
_

_Yes, I'm sure that I'm not Angelina. _

Just admit it. You're proud of James. He's living up to his namesake!_  
_

_I really don't know why Ginny decided to name him after the two biggest pranksters ever._

**George? What's this I hear about you not telling our son to stop pulling pranks?**_  
_

**_Yes, and what's this I hear about you not stopping him, Harry?_**

_I did try to stop him Ginny!_

How did both of you get onto this paper, anyway?

**Just a little hep from the brightest witch of our time.**

I'm going to kill Hermione.**  
**

_What's this I hear about people wanting to kill me?_

_Hermione... Why? Why in the world would you teach Ginny about this? Next thing I know, my Auror reports are going to say: Honey, James just blew up the house. My boss would not like that. Not at all. And I have a status to uphold! The Boy Who Lived needs to have an impeccable record for the Auror Office._

_Oh yes, because getting a detention with Snape every other week makes your record "impeccable". Please. I still can't fathom how you and Ron got onto the team of Aurors._

_Hermione, it pains me that you think of me this way._

_**Shut up Harry.**_

**Fred... Your exactly like your father and his late brother... What am I going to do with** **you?**

_Aren't we getting a bit off topic?_

_Yes. Yes we are. So what are you gonna do now Ginny?_

**_Isn't it obvious? Expect a Howler tomorrow James Sirius Potter! _**

_I told you it wasn't an empty threat, Mr. I Understand the Female Mind._

**George? What's this about being an expert on the female brain?**

Nothing darling.

_Good luck James. And Fred. I'm assuming your mother's going to send you a Howler too._

**Oh yes she is.**_  
_

**_It's not that bad. Oh, people are going to stare at you while it's screaming, then some _****_wimps are going to scream when it bursts into flames, but besides that, it's not that bad. Trust me. I have experience with Howlers. _**

_Ron? How'd you get on here?_

_**I did have a magical education you know. **  
_

_Yes, one that you barely got through. You do realize that half the grades you got were from you copying my homework?_

_**Um...**  
_

_Anyways, I love you James. It was nice knowing you. _

_**Please, Harry. Stop with the dramatics.**_

This is one long letter.

_I agree. Let's end it here._

Love,

Harry, Ron, George, Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione

P.S _I'm pretty sure you're not feeling great love towards James now._

_** Shut up Harry.**_

* * *

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Don't subscribe or favorite without reviewing! EDIT: ShadowHunterx3 suggested that I should say which text each character uses. So here they are: **

_Harry_

_Hermione  
_

George

_**Ginny  
**_

**Angelina**

**_Ron_  
**

**That's the character list! Expect an update soon! Sooner if more people review...**


	5. Chapter 5: FilchBusters

**And it's the next chapter! Told you that I would update faster if more people reviewed! I really liked the idea for this chapter, but I don't think that this is my best writing, though. I just couldn't think of any way to make it better. I posted some summaries of stories that I plan to write on my profile. I'd really appreciate it if you checked them out and PMed me to tell me what you think! And by the way, I'm going on vacation soon, and unless the hotel has free Wi-fi, this is the last update for about a week. I might squeeze in another one before I go. I definitively will if more people review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Flich-Busters

The Great Hall was full of owls, each one made to deliver something to the children at Hogwarts. Fred watched them to see if any of them were for him. He didn't have to wait long. A tawny owl dropped a package onto his head, causing him to face plant into his oatmeal. He emerged from the mess to a laughing James. "Wow... Of all the places to land..."

Fred lifted the surprisingly heavy package. A letter fell out.

_Dear Fred,_

_Inside this package contains my newest invention, Filch-Busters. I believe that they will be considerably popular, considering all the hatred that Filch and Ms. Norris must get from the students here at Hogwarts. Since Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are still banned (it's an outrage), I need you to advertise the product and give them out. The package contains 150 Filch Busters, and a two-way bag (I have the other one) in case you need more. There are also 50 posters. I trust that you will be able to do this marvelous task and bring happiness to all students who want to give Filch and Ms. Norris a good kick in the butt. The product can also be used for other people, but it is programmed to target Argus Filch and/or his cat. Consider this a practice to become the world's best prankster. _

_Love, Dad_

_P.S I hope your mum's Howler wasn't too bad. Sorry you had to go through that experience. _

Fred internally cringed at the memory. If he remembered correctly, seven first years had burst into tears and had to be brought out of the Great Hall, everyone was staring at him, and the Howler burst into flames right next to his head, setting his hair on fire and causing mass panic between the houses.

"What's the letter say, Fred?"

Fred told him, and by the time he finished explaining, James had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Fred, your dad is a genius. And I am too, because I already have a plan to advertise and sell these."

"I don't trust your plans, James. Remember the toilets? Remember how that worked out? You are not going to be the mastermind behind this prank. I am. After all, this is my dad's product."

Breakfast was finished very quickly, then came classes, until finally, it was dinnertime.

"You have a plan, Fred?"

"Of course I do. Step One is to test these out ourselves. I really want to get back at Filch for everything he's done to us. And these should work brilliantly. My dad has never made a mistake in any of his products before."

So they rushed up to the Gryffindor common room and took out one of the Filch-Busters. It resembled a large beetle. Fred looked at the instruction manual. "To activate the Filch-Buster, press the nose of the product. In order to use this product, you must teach spells to the Filch-Buster. To do this, you must cast the spell at the Filch-Buster repeatedly, until it's eyes glow yellow. You can then choose the spell you want out of a list that can be viewed with the tap of a wand on it's body. When told to do so, the Filch-Buster will target Mr. Argus Filch and/or his cat with the selected spell. The product can be used for other people, but you must teach the Filch-Buster who they are. To do this, show the Filch-Buster the person you want to add to the list of targets. When it's eyes glow red, the Filch-Buster has locked in on the person. To see who the Filch-Buster locked in on, tap the head of the Filch-Buster with your wand and say _Intedio!._ Make sure that this is the right person, and then tap the Filch-Buster's head again and say the same command. To select a victim and a spell, tap the head, choose a victim, tap the body, choose a spell, and confirm by saying _Exsensio!_. Then wait for the fun..."

"Well," Fred said to James, "this is complicated. Read the instructions and do what it says while I tackle the problem with the posters." He ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms, leaving an utterly baffled James behind.

"Teddy? Where are you? I need your help!" A groggy Teddy soon appeared at the doorway to the 7th years dorms. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to study for NEWTS?"

"Teddy, I need your help. You know how to do a Permanent Sticking Charm, right?"

Teddy suddenly became wary. "What are you planning to do? I'm not going to help you with another one of your pranks."

"We've only done one prank so far! And what we're planning to do isn't a prank!"

"And the first week of school isn't even over yet."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"I'l ask Victoire if she likes you."

"No- wait, what?" Teddy had an indignant look on his face. "I do not like Victiore!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then. I guess you'll never know..."

Fred knew that he was winning. And he was proven correct when Teddy finally said, "Fine. I'll help you. This won't hurt anyone terribly, will it?"

"Hurt someone? Of course not! This is something that will bring joy to everyone at Hogwarts!"

Teddy sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Meanwhile, James was in the common room blasting random curses at the Filch-Buster.

"_Petrificus Totalus! Locomotor Wibbly! Mimble Wimble! Mucus Ad Nauseam!" _

This went on for quite a while, with many people staring at him like he was crazy. Finally, after a few hours, he decided that the Filch-Buster had enough spells stored in it, that he was going to bed, and that Fred had better done something just as tiring as he had.

The next day James woke up to a loud scream of frustration. Quickly getting dressed, he went out to the Great Hall and saw the reason for the yells. Argus Filch was standing in front of a large poster, also surrounded by many captivated students. He went closer or a better look, and laughed when he saw what it said.

**WE ALL KNOW WHO RUINS WHAT COULD BE A PERFECTLY HAPPY LIFE AT HOGWARTS.**

**WE ALL KNOW WHICH CAT IS THE MOST DESPISED IN THIS WORLD.**

**WE ALL KNOW THAT WE WANT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT.**

**WE ALL KNOW THAT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE...**

**OR IS IT?**

**INTRODUCING WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES NEWEST PRODUCT:**

**FILCH-BUSTERS!**

**THE BEST WAY TO GET BACK AT THAT MENACE AND HIS CAT HERE AT HOGWARTS!**

**JUST TEACH THE FILCH-BUSTER THE SPELL YOU WANT, TEL THE FILCH-BUSTER TO USE THE SPELL ON ARGUS FILCH AND/OR HIS CAT, AND WATCH FILCH GET TORTURED!**

**THE BEST PART: HE WON'T KNOW WHO DID IT! THE FILCH-BUSTER CANNOT BE TRACKED!**

**BUY YOURS TODAY!**

So this was Uncle George's poster. To be honest, it wasn't one of his best slogans, but the pictures on the poster made up for it. It featured Filch, and what he would look like after being struck by many curses. He could tell why Filch was so angry. He went down to the Great Hall to find Fred.

Business was booming. It hadn't even been one day, and already there were tons of orders coming in. His dad really was a genius. His next job was to hand out the Filch-Busters to the other students. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had an idea.

He looked over at the teachers table. Half of them were missing, no doubt trying to get rid of the posters. To be honest, some of them weren't trying very hard. He had passed Professor Mcgonagall laughing at the poster and then doing a weak spell that both she and he knew wasn't going to work. He heard an "Oh well" and Professor Mcgonagall walked off to her office. Professor Slughorn had actually walked past, gave him 5 galleons, and said, "Don't tell any of my colleagues that I bought one, okay?"

The teachers that actually were trying were having a hard time. Teddy had done a great job on his Permanent Sticking Charm. He still had to ask Victoire if she liked Teddy, but he would get there when he got there.

By dinnertime, the teachers managed to take the posters down, but by that time, every student at Hogwarts had seen them, so that wasn't a blow.

The next day, Fred gave the Filch-Busters out via floo powder to the other houses common room's fireplaces. He quickly ran out, used the two way pouch between him and George to get more, and continued his trip around Hogwarts.

When he came to the Ravenclaw common room, he quickly asked Victoire if she liked Teddy. She blushed and said no, so that meant that she did.

At the Great Hall the next morning, Filch ran in cursing, followed by hundreds of tiny little Filch-Busters. To say he looked terrible was a big understatement.

"Success!" James said.

"Told you I was better than you at plotting." Fred replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They bickered all the way to their next class.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyee it! And I need your opinion: should this be the last James/Fred chapter? I'll still write them, but I won't be focusing on them. I have some really good ideas for Rose/Albus/Scorpius. Tell me your opinion, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life Lessons

**I updated again! Huzzah! And I'll make a deal with you. If I can get five or more reviews before I leave for my vacation, I'll update again, I promise! Oh, and since only two people said if they wanted me to do Albus/Rose/Scorpius stories, one saying yes, and the other one saying it doesn't matter, I wrote one. Oh yeah, and Draco is all "I regret my past decisions, and I hope you don't make them". Not OCC, because I really do believe that he had changed after the war. And the title is only relevant to Scorpius, but I had to add Rose and Albus in too. Oh, and the writing quality kinda sucks cause I was in a hurry to add a new chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

Life Lessons

_Malfoy Manor_

Scorpius clutched his letter happily. He let out a loud whoop. "I've been accepted to Hogwarts! Yes!" His parents watched him fondly as he danced around the room. After a while, the initial burst of giddiness died down, and Scorpius went to his parents to talk about Hogwarts, and when were they going to get supplies, and what house he was going to get into, and would they disown him if he didn't get into Slytherin?

"Woah, slow down there!" Draco said, laughing at his son's excitement. "We'll probably go to Diagon Alley in a week or so. We can get all of your supplies then."

"And we most definitely _will not _care about what house you get in," said Astoria with a pointed look at Draco.

"But, we would rather-" Draco was interrupted by Astoria's hand covering his mouth. "We won't care what house you get in sweetie, right Draco?"

"Yes Astoria" Draco mumbled. "Speaking of Hogwarts, I need to tell you some things before you go."

"Be quick! I want to go shoe shopping at four!" Astoria said.

"Yes, yes, okay. It'll just be a few minutes."He beckoned to his son to come to his office, and both of them sat down to chat.

_The Potter Household_

In the Potter's house, Albus was doing almost the exact same thing Scorpius was in the kitchen. "I've been accepted! Ha! You were wrong James! I am magical!"

James rolled his eyes. "I was only joking. Of course you're magical, you're the son of the famous Harry Potter!"

Harry and Ginny Potter watched their son bounce around for a while, until he said, "Mum! Dad! I'm going over to the Weasley's to see Rose!"

Before the parents could even say, "Be back before dinner!", Albus had already flooed to Rose's house.

_The Weasley Household_

Albus climbed out of the fireplace, getting soot and dust all over the carpet. "Rose! Rose! I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!"

Rose came rushing in, followed by her mother. "I know!" she squealed. "I got it too! We have to coordinate our visit to Diagon Alley. I have a whole schedule planned out. First, we'll go to Madam Malkin's robes, then we'll go to Eyeop's , cause Dad promised to get me an owl. We'll go to Flourish and Blott's last of course, so we can have more time to browse books…." At this point, Albus had tuned out of Rose's talking. He loved his cousin, but she was so much like her mother, making schedules and studying and being a freaky genius. It was too much to bear at times, especially when she would go off ranting about some new spell or something. According to her Dad, she had already read all the text books for this year when she was _eight_. Of course, now that new editions were out, she _had _to get the new ones, because there might be one different sentence in the book. Albus sighed, shaking his head.

"And lastly, we'll go get our wands right before book shopping. I can't wait to see what type of wands we'll get, Albus. Albus?" She waved a hand across his face. "Were you even listening? Eh, it's no big deal, I'll owl a copy of the schedule to each and every one of the members of our humongous family. Now let's go see that potion that I've been trying to make. Of course, Mum helped me with the enchantments because I don't have a wand yet, but the rest I did by myself. Did you know that…" she went into her room, with a bemused Albus right behind her.

_Malfoy Manor_

"You see, when I was your age, I wasn't that great of a person," Draco said to his son. "To put it bluntly, I was a bully. The typical Slytherin that made fun of muggleborns and loved being a pureblood. Of course, there's no difference. An enemy of mine, she was a muggleborn, but she was the best of our class. Heck, she probably was the best of the class above her! But I made her life absolutely miserable. I guess I can blame some of it on you granddad. He was obsessed with blood purity. From a young age he trained me to show disgust with muggleborn's and "blood traitors", ignore half-bloods, and only converse with pure-bloods. He wasn't that great of a father. At first, I was confused about why he wanted me to do these things, but over time, I just fell into his teachings." Draco paused for a second, letting this all sink in to his son's head.

"I don't want you to do the same things I did. Remember, as your mother and I said, we don't care what house you get in. We'll be proud of you no matter what. And treat everyone fairly. Make friends with good people. Don't get in too much trouble. Don't make the same mistakes that I made. Now let's go and accompany your mother in her endless quest for clothes." He got out of the chair, smiling at his son, his wonderful son, and hoping that what he had said would make a difference in his son's life.

* * *

**Liked it? Please review! I accept anything! And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! **

**Oh, and another thing: I'm working on a Twilight troll-fic (yeah, I'm a Twilight hater). I'll tell in an A/N when it's out. In the meantime, does anyone want to look over the first chapter? It's gonna be finished tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Train Ride and Sorting

**New chapter time! I have written another story, called **_**It's Called Fanfiction**_** out. I would really appreciate it if you read and review it! But read and review this one too. It is your destiny… No? Eh. So, this was two different chapters, the train ride and the Sorting, but I thought they were both too short, so I squashed them together! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius hopped onto the train. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

"Bye Scorp!" his mother replied. "Remember what your father wanted you to do!"

"I will" At this, he turned away from the window. Walking around the train until he found the compartment he needed to.

"Hello. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Albus looked up. "You're a Malfoy. What do you want?"

Rose elbowed her cousin. "Don't be so rude! Sure, you can sit with us." She said to Scorpius, smiling.

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least this part of the plan was over. He had been dreading it for the last week.

The three children sat around looking around the compartment, at each other, and out the window.

"So…. Hogwarts. Should be fun, huh?" Rose said to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Albus said dreamily. "Wonder what house we'll get into?"

"Oh that's easy," Scorpius said. "You'll two get into Gryffindor, just like your parents, obviously."

"How can you be so sure? We might be in Hufflepuff or something." Albus said, shuddering.

"Or Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw would be nice. The Sorting Hat almost put my mother in Ravenclaw. What house do you think you'll be in, Scorpius?"

"Not sure. Probably Slytherin, though I'd rather not get in that house. I don't fancy sleeping in a dungeon every night. Anyways, I need to tell you guys something…"

He smiled weakly. "So… You know that huge wizarding war? The one that your parents fought in? The whole Golden Trio thing and stuff? Yeah, well,' " He sucked in a deep breath, not knowing what Albus and Rose's reactions would be. At least he had finished what his dad wanted him to do. He had never felt more awkward.

Rose and Albus stared at him. "I did not just hear a word you said. And I thought Rose talked fast!"

"Shut up, Albus. Now, would you mind telling us again, slowly?" So Scorpius did, and then he looked anxiously at the two to see their reactions.

Albus and Rose stared at him. "Scorp-wait, I can call you Scorp right? Sorry, it's just that Scorpius is a lot to say, and it's just so formal and stuff, yeah, so anyways…"

"Told you she talks a lot." Albus said, interrupting.

"Please be quiet. I'm trying to talk."

"As usual."

"I can't help it. It's like an itch. If I don't say something, I start getting twitchy and then-"

"We don't need to know about it. Sorry," he said to Scorpius, "she's like this all the time. You get used to it." Albus nodded at Rose's direction.

"He-"

"Just stop talking Rose."

"Well I _was _goin-"

"STOP TALKING."

"I get it from my mo-"

"What part of stop talking do you not understand Rose? Anyway, about that wizarding war stuff, my dad has long forgiven your dad, I'm pretty sure. He talks about your family occasionally. He says that he thinks that Draco did repent. Also about your mother being a good influence on him. Apparently your grandmother helped him by saying he was dead when he was actually supposed to be dead but wasn't, or something like that. Rose's mum probably forgives your dad too. It's Rose's dad you have to watch for."

"Hey! My dad is a perfectly good person."

"I'm not saying that he isn't. He just has a grudge. Remember our Christmas family reunion when we were seven? That was bad. Even you have to admit it, Rose."

"What happened?"

Before Rose could talk, Albus quickly said, "Long story short, her dad told us a story from my dad's childhood. It took about three hours. He kept on saying things like, Malfoys are always trouble, stay away from them, Draco is a slimy ferret, that kind of stuff. It got really boring, really fast. Finally Rose's mum said enough was enough, and then she did a Silencing charm on her dad. People started to take sides, and mass chaos ensued."

Scorpius stared at them. "Wow… I honestly have nothing to say…"

Rose spoke. "Most family reunions are like that. Except the topic is always different. Remember the one during Thanksgiving? The one where your mum and Aunt Audrey argued about _Witch Weekly's _survey to see who was the hottest bachelor in the wizarding world? That was intense."

"I still can't believe people took sides. Even the dads! And I also can't believe your mum thought that Daniel Richardson was better looking than Matthew Albelark!"

"Why did you even take part in the debate? _I _didn't even contribute. And I'm a girl! You're a boy, for goodness sake, Albus. A girly one, but nevertheless, a boy."

Scorpius watched the two cousins bicker with amusement. It was times like these when he wasn't sure if he wanted a sibling or not.

The rest of the train ride was pretty much the same. Bring up a topic, talk about it, have Albus and Rose argue, and suddenly connect a completely different topic to the topic they were talking about. Soon the train pulled up in Hogsmeade Station.

The trip across the lake was uneventful. Rose had been put in a boat with Scorpius, Albus, and Alice Longbottom, who she knew pretty well. They had walked up to the castle, walked in, and now, they were waiting to be Sorted. Oh, the pressure!

She was so busy thinking about houses and family legacies and would her father disown her if she didn't get into Gryffindor, that when she looked up from the ground, the Sorting Hat had finished it's song. Oh well.

Professor Longbottom stood up. "This year's Sorting will be slightly different. The Sorting Hat has insisted that we do reverse alphabetical order, otherwise it would refuse to Sort. I have no idea for this eccentric behavior, but since it doesn't affect much, I have allowed it. So… Zabini, Henry!"

Henry Zabini was Sorted into Gryffindor, much to people's surprise.

She hoped she wouldn't be called next. Being a Weasley, she was almost always one of the last people, or in this case, first.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Well, so much for that. She hopped onto the stool, the Hat was put on her head, and the rest of the Great Hall disappeared.

_Ah… Another Weasley. I feel like I'm never going to run out of your family to Sort. So now, which House should you go into? Gryffindor would be a nice choice, considering that the rest of your family has bee in it. But I just don't think you're for that house…_

Rose didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

_Your mother was put into Gryffindor… She would have made a good Ravenclaw though. It was her spirit that made me put her in Gryffindor. You have her eagerness to learn and you have bravery, but one thing definently is more prominent than the other. Yes, I have decided what house to put you in. Better be…. _RAVENCLAW!

The hat was taken off her head and the Great Hall burst into applause.

Albus Potter watched Rose hop off the stool looking very happy. Now he just had to wait a while until he knew what house he would get Sorted into.

The time came all too soon. After Professor Longbottom called out his name, he went on the stool, and waited for the Hat to be placed on his head.

_Hmm…. An interesting boy… You know, I Sorted your brother. The classic Gryffindor. You, though, I'm not sure about. Not a Gryffindor... I just don't feel it. Definitely not Slytherin. You don't have the cunning for it. I don't think you're Hufflepuff material. You may not be cunning enough for Slytherin, but you have enough cunning to not be placed in the house of the loyal and honest. That leaves one house... Congratulations, how about joining your cousin in…. _RAVENCLAW!

_Eh, _thought Albus. _It could have been worse._

Scorpius watched Albus and Rose get Sorted. So both of them didn't get into Gryffindor. Another one of his predictions proven incorrect. Now it was his turn to be Sorted.

As the Hat dropped over his head, he hoped he would get into a good house.

_What would your definition of a "good house" be? All the houses have noble founders, and have produced wonderful wizards. I wonder which house you'll be in. Your whole family has been in Slytherin. Let's break that tradition, shall we? You're not cut out for that house. You're not a Gryffindor either. Most definitely not Hufflepuff. Don't tell anyone I said this, but Hufflepuffs do not have much brain power. They also aren't the best learners. While you, my friend, have a very inquisitive mind. Guess what house you're in? Yes.. you're fit for… _RAVENCLAW!

Scorpius jumped off the stool and walked towards his new friends, excited for the year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**The end of another chapter… Don't forget to read my other story! And another thing: Can anyone think of a better summary for this story? I read it the other day. It sucks. It's definitely not attracting a lot of people. I will do something that I cannot think of right now for someone who helps me come up with a better summary! Review! Please! Reviews make me happy! Thanks to Pink Mockingjay In Hufflepuff for reviewing every chapter since she started reading the story. See? That's your role model. Follow her (I'm assuming she's a her) example! And yes, I did put Albus, Rose and Scorpius in Ravenclaw, because they belong in that house (which, coincidentally, is my house). Without a doubt. No arguments. That's just how awesome Ravenclaw is. Thanks for reading this extremely long A/N!**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

Hello all!

Yes, it's been quite a while. I've been rather busy and stuff... But anyways, this note is to tell you that all of my current stories are going to be on hiatus or deleted. I'd like to think that I've come a long way in my writing, and while reading through some of my earlier works, I shuddered at the bad writing.

So... The First Years may or may not be deleted. Not sure.

It's Called Fanfiction will be put on hiatus and be completely revamped.

Mischief Managed will be deleted.

On a happier note, I am in the process of writing some new one-shots, as well as outlining a new Rose/Scorpius story, called Albus Potter's Guide to Sexual Tension.

So if any of you would be interested in reading that, put me on your author alerts!

Have a wonderful rest of the day, and you will see my back and writing in the summer!

(Another quick note. I have a tumblr now, and to match my tumblr username, I will be changing my penname to singingchristmascarolsinjuly . So if you see that, know that RavenclawWithHisNoseInaBook and singingchristmascarolsinjuly are the same person. Unless someone has already gotten to that penname before me. Which is unlikely.)

So, enough of me wasting your time! Have a _lovely_ Easter, and I'll see you in June!


End file.
